


Kai Po Che!

by Dingydong



Category: Kai po che!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 本文应用了一些电影里没表现出来的原著的设定。





	Kai Po Che!

离暴动过去已经有十年了，这十年里，我总还是时不时想起那天晚上发生的事情。要跟人描述一晚上失去最好的两个朋友的感受可不是件容易的事，不管身边人说了多少宽心的话，这种痛苦还是只有我一个人承受。  
“失去”有两种，像Ishaan一样的，失去了就回不来了。还有像Omi一样的。他因为过失杀人坐了牢，今天正是去接他的日子。他的父母都死在了火车上，叔叔要为暴动负责，被判了好些年，应该是没法有重见天日的机会了，所以在这世上他就只剩下我了。  
最开始的时候我根本没法原谅他，虽然我心里也能理解他，毕竟最后那枪打在Ishaan的身上是个意外，可是一想到要见到他愧疚的样子，我就觉得无法忍受。不管是不是意外，毕竟事情是他做的。就这样，前几回探监我都没有去，直到Vidya来找我。  
我们的事情败露了以后，他父母大怒，但是在丧子之痛的掩护下，我们两个没有分到太多的炮火。不过她父母砸了她的手机，还定下了铁律，不让她再跟我来往，说话也不行。好在他们最终同意了Vidya去孟买学公关的请求，Vidya常说她不想学医。  
虽然有父母之言，但Vidya向来不怎么听他们的话。对于我没有去看Omi，她大发了牢骚。她去看了一次Omi，据说Omi在牢里过得很不好受。那就是监狱的用处呀，我在心里想，再说了，他活该为自己的行为付出代价。Vidya又说除了她以外，几乎没什么人去看过Omi，这倒真让我心里难受了起来。  
接着Vidya拉起了我的手。自从我们被分开后，我都有些害怕她的身体接触。而且从上次假怀孕的闹剧过后，我感到她多少对我有些失望，我也有些不好意思再面对她。所以她这么一个动作让我吓了一跳。  
“你还是去看看他吧。他的心里一定比你还难受，甚至要比我还难受。”  
这倒是真的，我们常把Omi叫做是Ishaan的头号粉丝。在我的教育里，一个大男人，崇拜神或是尊重他的长辈那是应该的，可要是崇拜另一个同辈的男人，那就有些窝囊了。可Omi不这么觉得，在他心里Ishaan就是最好最厉害的，Ishaan做什么他都要学，什么扒车喝酒砸人家车窗户，什么不好学什么，Ishaan就是去吃屎他可能也要分一口。  
我们小区里无数个不着调的传言之间有一个就是Omi在初中时被板球砸到了头，所以才总是傻乎乎的。但是我和Ishaan可以作证，这不是真的，因为我们自从认识他起就没怎么见过他聪明的样子。聪明这个活通常是由我来做的，如果说我是我们这个三人小团体的大脑，那Ishaan就是我们的身体，至于Omi嘛……应该是大脑和身体的粘合剂吧。  
当一个人自己没有脑子的时候，他是欣赏不到脑子的重要性的。所以对Omi来说，像Ishaan那样一个充满行动力充满活力的身体就是他的偶像了。对于Omi对Ishaan的偏爱，我是半点意见也没有的。像所有的三人组一样，三个人之间的关系是相互牵制的。虽然我不是什么物理上的大牛，但我知道这叫做力的平衡。  
在我们三个之间，Omi毫无疑问是听Ishaan的，而Ishaan则听我的。虽然这家伙是搞体育的，但他冲动之余还有些大脑，对象征着知识的我还有敬畏之心。这就剩下了一个选择：我得听Omi的。这是让我最难承认的，但是Omi那副傻样其实在我和Ishaan心里都造成了担忧。每次一起出去时，我们都要叮嘱他别乱跑，免得他在自己从小生活的城市里迷路，而且我们出门也从来不让他装钱。他这傻乎乎的样子让我不禁产生了要照顾他的责任感。我早说了，上帝造了我可能就是让我给这两个大儿童当爸当妈的。别看他们两个四肢发达，但其实撒起娇或是撒起泼来，我一个都招架不住。  
就像所有的三人小团体一样，我们三个也争论过排名。Ishaan最冲动，最有活力，干什么都冲在最前面，好像干什么都是他领头带着我们，所以他看起来最像老大。Omi总是紧随他其后，活脱脱的二把手。而我对于他们大多数情况下都幼稚的活动通常不感兴趣，总是最后一个不情不愿地跟上，所以像老三。  
但是从心智的成熟角度来看，我才是当之无愧的老大，Omi没有什么自己的主意，当老二最好，Ishaan喜欢跟我唱反调，他才该是最孩子气的老三。  
可是因为Ishaan投了自己当老大，Omi也拥护他，所以依照少数服从多数的原则，我还是屈居老三。这次排名过后，我们关系的实质没有改变，到了精细的事情上还是得我来拿主意，所以这个排名的事情没多久也就被淡忘了。  
以前我对我们之间的关系很满意，也胸有成竹地觉得就是我想的这么回事，但Vidya的话却让我产生了新的思考。在听完她的故事后，我真的觉得，心思敏感的女孩子在处理感情的事情上确实要比我这个臭男人要细腻和专业。以下是她讲的故事：  
当天是洒红节，她和她的哥哥Ishaan一早就陪着父母去了寺院。在我的记忆里，那时的我我身为一个不可知论者，是不愿意去参加这样的节日的，但是我的母亲是个印度教徒，所以一到洒红节，我还是得抓起红粉来走上街头去。Omi不用说，一定是在寺院里帮他的祭司老爹做事。我们一直到了傍晚才有时间碰头。  
我还记得那天Omi因为是直接从寺院里赶过来的，所以身上还穿着传统的高领长衫，在寺院操劳了一天，再加上他尊敬的祭司儿子的身份，他身上没怎么遭殃。而我和Ishaan早已经玩疯了，上衣都已经脱掉了，身上全成了五颜六色的调色盘。  
Vidya因为她“女人的事”，不能碰水，所以就站在他们家旁边小商店的屋檐下面看着。Omi到了后没在人堆里找到我们，所以就先跟Vidya在聊天。我跟Ishaan看到了他，才挤到了他们跟前。还没说上几句话，米店老板那个半大的儿子扎米尔就从后面给我俩泼了一瓶水，Ishaan大叫着转身就去追他，我也跟着跑了上去。接下来的故事我就只能从Vidya那里听说了。  
Omi肯定也想参与进来，可他要是搞脏了身上那件礼服，回去他妈妈肯定要数落他。据Vidya说，他在一边看着我们两个的眼神羡慕极了。Vidya还说Ishaan把我的头掰过去跟他的头碰在一起的时候，Omi的表情有些不对劲。于是Vidya就又搬出了他对付我的那个理论。  
“Omi哥，你需要一个后备朋友。”  
“什么？”我想Omi也有一瞬间，跟我一样，突然意识到面前这个小姑娘不再是以前跟在我们屁股后面流着鼻涕的小屁孩了，她真真正正长成个大姑娘了。  
“后备朋友。你和Ishaan还有Govind打小就认识，你只有他们两个朋友，那万一你跟他们俩闹矛盾了你要跟谁去说呢？”  
“可我们不闹矛盾呀。”  
“那万一像现在一样，人家两个玩去了，你要跟谁玩呢？”  
Omi不说话了。Vidya再一次证明了她的绝对正确。“所以你需要一个后备朋友，比如说我。你可以跟我说说呀。”  
“说什么？”  
“就说，”Vidya太狡猾了，她心里有了猜测也不直接跟对方验证，而是要旁敲侧击，“Omi哥怎么一直都没有女朋友？”  
这个问题连我们三个都没有跟对方讨论过，尽管那两个猥琐的家伙经常凑在一起对着色情杂志上的图片嘿嘿嘿笑，但我们倒还真的没有认真思考过为什么我们都不愿意找个女朋友的事。好吧，我跟Omi是客观限制，没什么人喜欢我这样的穷光蛋加书呆子，更没有人喜欢Omi那样的纯呆子。可是Ishaan可是有大把追求者的，不管是在伯尔拉姆布尔还是整个艾哈迈达巴德，他都是有名号的，喜欢他的女生从学生妹到中年女都有，但他从来没有对谁表现出特别热情的样子。我想他的爱全都扑到板球上去了，还有就是我们三个单身汉对现在的境况都还满意，不想改变。  
跟一个一直被自己当小孩的异性交流这个话题肯定让Omi那个呆子招架不住了。“我没想过这回事。”  
“怎么可能呢？你都已经二十一岁了。”Vidya连尊敬的称呼都不加了。  
“我……我就是没有。”  
“你是不是对女生没有兴趣啊？”Vidya丢出的这个话题在她给我复述他们的对话时也吓了我一跳，她是在暗示我想的那个意思吗？这个猜想也太大胆了吧？她又是从哪里来的证据呢？  
“你在说什么呢！”Omi像被踩了尾巴的狗一样跳了起来。  
“没关系的，你可以跟我说。这没什么不正常的，从生物上来说，很多自然界的动物都会被同性吸引。像是倭黑猩猩，长颈鹿，宽吻海豚，天鹅，它们都会跟同性交配，有时就算放了异性在它们跟前，它们还是更喜欢和同性在一起。”  
Omi这才是第一次见识这个小魔鬼的快嘴，而我在她跟我描述数学对她的压迫和毒害时就已经见识过了。她能把她对生物的热爱运用得这么灵活，将来就算学不好数学也是前途无量啊。  
Omi没再反驳，但是也没再开口。Vidya把他拉到了他们家楼上的露台，那里要安静一些，方便让Omi说出心里话来。而当时的我和Ishaan就傻乎乎地在不远处跟毛都还没长全的小屁孩们玩。  
Vidya和Omi各盘了一条腿，坐在露台的矮墙上。Omi面对着这个明明应该幼稚，但却比他见过的所有人都更有洞察力的小女生，他既慌张又忍不住要跟对方交流。  
“所以，那么你喜欢我哥哥吗？”Vidya这次采用了打直球的战术。  
我敢打赌Omi当时肯定想落跑﹐但没了我们﹐他连落跑都不会。  
“我不知道。”他只会摇头。  
“Omi，毗湿奴在上，你真的不喜欢我哥吗？”  
Vidya简直是个巫婆，她把毗湿奴搬出来，Omi就不敢说谎了。但是毗湿奴在上，他也更不敢承认了。所以这回Omi不说话了，就只是摇头。  
“我没有要责怪你的意思，我也不歧视同性恋。但是高压锅憋久了也会炸，你该跟人谈谈这些嘛。”  
“同性恋”这个重磅词汇轰地炸进了Omi的耳朵里，他一下把头垂了下去。“我爸要是知道了会杀了我的。”  
“那就瞒着他们好啦。父母也不是什么都知道，人类繁衍又死掉，这样的社会才会更新啊。要都按着父母的方式，那人类还怎么进步？”  
“Ishaan也会杀了我的。”  
“你是他好兄弟，怎么会呢？”  
Omi这下抬起了头，他还是害怕Vidya。  
“那你说，Ishaan会不会也……”  
“那我可说不来，”神明保佑，这个胡闹的孩子还知道不能用白色谎话去哄Omi，“他看着对谁都不感兴趣。”  
“唉，”Omi叹了口气。我都没见过这个没心没肺的家伙叹气。“谢谢你，Vidya。不过我不想谈这个话题了。”  
“行吧。”  
Vidya那天穿了一件深红色的纱丽，顶了件半透明的头纱，Omi说话的时候朝Vidya的头纱瞥了好几眼，就这么一个小动作，Vidya也发现了。她三两下就把头纱从头上卸了下来。  
“你想戴戴吗？”  
“不不不！”  
尽管Omi嘴上这么拒绝着，他还是允许Vidya把头纱披在了他肩上。就算Vidya试图把Omi披着头纱的样子描述成可爱，我还是忍不住在脑中勾勒了一下一个皮肤黝黑粗糙又五大三粗的汉子披着红色薄纱的样子，那画面对我来说还是太惊悚了。  
“Omi！下来一起玩啊！”，就在这个时候，我从楼下朝他们喊了一声。Omi手忙脚乱地把头纱扔回给了Vidya，又连滚带爬地从矮墙上跳了下去。他跑到了楼道口，又回头跑到Vidya跟前，叮嘱她：“千万不要告诉我爸妈！”  
然后他又跑去了楼道口，接着又转身跑回来，说：“也不要告诉Ishaan。求你了！”这下他才下了楼，找到了我和Ishaan这两个从头到脚迟钝得像锉刀一样的人物。  
我当时就在他们脚底下，可是我却什么都没看到，还在不知不觉间又当了一回煞风景的讨厌家伙。就是Vidya的这个故事让我对我们的关系重新有了审视。在数学上，三角形是最稳固的图形，但在人际关系里，三角关系却总是有向两点同化的倾向，三个力得小心地保持平衡才能让整个图形稳定下来，一旦有其中一个力出现了变化，其它两个就得跟着调整。Omi和Ishaan之间的力不知道从什么时候起已经变得不一样了。原先我以为Omi对Ishaan只是崇拜，要是按照Vidya说的，还带着爱情的话，那Ishaan的死对他的影响一定比我想象的要大得多。一个人在短短一段时间里失去了亲情，友情和爱情，还失去了自由和尊严，那他遭受的打击简直是无法想象的。这个想法让我最终决定去探监，并且一直坚持着直到现在。  
刚从牢里走出来的Omi看向外面世界的眼神是恐惧和消极的，这让我有点不知如何是好，我还以为他会更兴奋一些。从青年到中年的这段时间里，我渐渐从一个不可知论者变为了神的拥护者。这世上有些东西没法用数学解释，连物理化学生物全都搬出来也搞定不了，比如说那场大地震。这时候除了神，我也不知道该转向谁了。但我信的更像是一种叫做“神”的看不见的力量，而不是某一个神，只不过印度教近水楼台先得月，捞到了我这个信徒。我在车里挂了一个象头神的挂饰，我以为Omi至少会双手合十向他拜一拜，但他却一直闪躲着，不愿意正眼去看那个塑像。我感到心里有些不是滋味。  
Omi坐上车后就没怎么说话，我也不知道该怎么找话题，我们干脆谁也没有说话。后来Omi突然问我：“Ishaan呢？”我告诉他Ishaan已经到了，在等我们，然后又是一片沉默。  
我握着方向盘，回忆起了那次酒鬼派对完后，我们三个人坐在半挂车上的新车里，做着买车梦的场景。以前的自己怎么能那么快乐？现在想想都不可思议。  
那时候我们三个里，只有Ishaan有辆摩托车，每次出门时就靠它当交通工具。他们两个总说我惜命，所以坐摩托时老是把我夹在中间。我们开玩笑说我会活的最长，Ishaan爱冒险又没什么心眼，肯定要最早死，Omi干什么都高不成低不就，也就活得不长不短。没想到当年打趣的话现在已经实现了三分之一。  
还有一件事，当时没觉得有什么，但是在Omi坐上车后我就忍不住想起来了。那是有一年的风筝节，我，Omi，还有Ishaan，我们的三人战队在Omi家寺院顶上放风筝。整个艾哈迈达巴德都出动了，天上被密密麻麻高高低低的风筝占满了，它们一个个抵抗着风的力量，好像要把整个印度都拉到空里去一样。  
Omi是拉线的那个，我每回都会被挤到帮放风筝的人拿线轱辘的位置上去。不过这没什么，我对这项运动也不是太热衷。我都不想叫它“运动”，它又不能强身健体，凭啥叫“运动”？Ishaan负责在一旁指挥，只听他口中着急地重复着攻击目标的颜色，高度，方位，还要夹杂着脏话，只恨自己不是个老鹰，好飞上去一口叼走他的眼中钉。  
我们的风筝在Omi的操作下呼呼地朝左边一个俯冲，左边那个刚刚稳定下来的风筝在空里弹了一下，就转头向下栽了过来。  
“Kai po che!”Omi和我都兴奋地喊了起来，唯独没有Ishaan的声音，等我们把眼睛从天上挪回地上之后，才看见这个家伙早已经冲到房顶边上去了。  
Omi一看Ishaan要去追风筝，就一把把线塞到了我手里，接着像一头出了笼的野牛一样撒丫子跟了上去。我没控制好线，我们的风筝在风里没挣扎几下就失去了控制，被一只被湿婆眷顾的风筝轻松割断了。  
我手里握着瘫软的线，看着Omi和Ishaan在屋顶上跳来跳去，脚底的巷道里也有小孩和大人在朝不同方向笑着奔着。这时候，意外发生了。Omi在跳向旁边的矮墙上时摔了下去，他的身影一下就从我的视线里消失了。Ishaan跑在他的前头，他转回头朝掉进巷道里的Omi喊了句话，又继续朝着风筝掉下的地方奔去了。看着他这样子，我就想，应该没发生什么大事，但结果Omi这伙计小腿骨折，在医院里躺足了两个月。  
我狠狠地批评了Ishaan，虽然后来也是他把Omi背去医院的，但是在那种情况下丢下朋友，去追什么风筝，真是让我火大。Ishaan反驳说是Omi自己说他没什么事，所以他才离开的，但他内心也觉得对不起Omi。在Omi住院的两个月里，他去探望得特别勤快。  
刚住进医院那天，Omi这个没出息的还哭了。趁他爸妈刚走，他的眼泪鼻涕就都蹿了出来，先是被他用手揩了两把，然后又全都沾到了Ishaan的衬衫上去了。他是担心自己的腿一辈子都好不了了。Ishaan脸色铁青地抱着他，我则站在一边不安地看着，不知道该说些什么来安慰他。  
“放心好了，兄弟。你要是瘸了，我养你。”Ishaan的英雄梦从那个时候就可见一斑了，“还有Govind，我们都不会不管你的。对吧，Govind？”  
突然被叫到，我有点惊慌。那时候我还是穷学生，我做数学家教赚的钱和我妈卖克哈克拉饼赚的钱加起来才仅仅够我家的正常运转，要让我再去养一个残疾人，我怕是负担不起。  
“Govind！”Ishaan的声音让我从幻想里醒了过来，连忙点头附和，这时候要是再犹豫，Ishaan可能会把我小腿也蹬断。但还好Omi只是普通的骨折，加上他年轻力壮，躺了两个月就出院了。  
在这两个月里，Ishaan只要有时间就会往医院跑。我要照顾我的家教课，所以一个礼拜只能去个两三回。就这两三回的经历也让我对Ishaan刮目相看，这位平常恨不得宇宙都围着他转的大爷放下架子照顾起人来还真的有一套。不仅要给Omi端茶擦身，连尿尿都要服侍。要是哪天有板球比赛，还要充当解说员重播给Omi。就这么服侍了一个多月以后，又得每天架着他到院子里下地走路，但性子急躁的Ishaan却没一点抱怨。  
Omi是不是那个时候开始喜欢上Ishaan的？  
自从从Vidya那里听来了这件事后，我就总是会好奇这个问题。Omi是什么时候开始喜欢上Ishaan的？我们第一次在纳纳运动场打球时的一见钟情？还是在Ishaan招呼他一起看偷来的色情杂志时？还是在他在电视上看到沙鲁克·汗的肌肉的时候？  
我转头偷偷看了一眼Omi的侧脸——一个人怎么会老得这么快呢？他今年应该只有三十岁出头，可脸上的风霜却像是五十岁的人才有的。他额头中间的那颗红点也不再是象征火焰的长条形，而是规规矩矩的圆点。他不知道在想些什么，眼睛呆滞地看着前面，还没有意识到我们已经停下来了。  
“我们到了，下车吧。”  
他的手在门把手那里摸索了一会儿，终于找到了窍门。  
我跟他提起过这座艾哈迈达巴德新建的球场，我赞助了他们很多的体育设备。但这些对于Omi来说显然没有什么意义，他还是死气沉沉地跟在我的脚步后面，除了眼前的路，对别的方向都不感兴趣。  
我带着他走上了VIP包间，进了门，我就看到我的孩子背对着我们坐在一块观赏石上。我走过去把他拉到了Omi眼前。  
“Omi，这是Ishaan。”  
Omi的眼睛里突然有了光，还笑了起来。他的手虽然颤个不停，但他还是把手放在了Ishaan的头上。  
我猛地想起了当时给孩子起名的原因，我本意是为了纪念Ishaan，但叫了这小崽子六年，我已经不会在叫他时想到我的朋友Ishaan了——他让我忘记了……他死了。

END


End file.
